narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinigami
is a god entity that resembles a priest whom dictates the life and death of humans as they exist upon the shinobi world. Its main source of survival is the intake of human souls from time to time to extend its life force. It has been known to harness grand powers to remove and successfully keep souls within its belly. Having been unbound from various restraints, the Shinigami was let loose into the shinobi world by Keitō Uzumaki and Athos. After being subdued by the Uzumaki, The Shinigami had made arrangements for the mad-men to sign a soul-binding contract; offering his powers to the two Uzumaki and in return they supply the reaper with his main source of energy; souls. Appearance The Shinigami is a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. When not using it, the Shinigami is almost always seen with a tantō in its mouth. When removed, however, its mouth is revealed to be full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue. It's menacing cackles can be heard by others, as well as its figure being seen by those whom posses the Byakugan due to its energy composure. The contract * The two must keep the God of Death healthy and well by feeding it souls of great fallen shinobi they slaughter in its good name. *If the Shinigami were to starve he would easily survive and turn on the host by using their soul as an energy source; though to keep such at bay a pocket realm was created in order to maintain an abundance of souls ready to be consumed. They are referred to as snacks. * The Uzumaki may summon forth the Shinigami when deemed necessary in order to preform his ritualistic and soul removing techniques, without the reaper feasting on their own soul; being bound to their souls grants the Shinigami the ability to project into the impure world. * The shinigami passes over its great vitality and prowess such as Yin–Yang Release energy, furthermore allowing the host to enter Hollow Mode. * Due to divine devotion, the Shinigami grants its hosts the absolute hold over life and death; giving them immortality for carrying out his deeds. Though it would be at a price, allowing the Shinigami to feed off their souls each time he is needed to save their arses, causing them to lose years of their lives.The lifespan removed depends on the amount of energy expelled * The Contract is bound to the kin, most specifically the children, of the two men. When any of the children of the men are killed, regardless if the manner be soul stealing, death, or natural causes, the Shinigami will come to possess their souls. The only way for any kin to formally make a contract with the Shinigami is through a ritual conducted by either Uzumaki, though usually both. Without an official contract, the kin also gain none of the contract's benefits, either. Hollow Mode This is where the physical form of Shinigami's power is put at play. Through the ability to grant his powers to the host, the God of Death posses them, slightly inflicting its will. This causes many physical forms to change as well as enhancements akin to the Shinigami's raw power. The user will begin to feel its physical effects by: # Gaining a thick dense bone layer around their skin, durable enough to withstand most ninja blades and tools(similar to certain bones). # Horns and facial disfiguration to make the host look more like the God of Death himself. As well as yellowing of the pupils and darkening of their sclera. # Deep ambition and craze to kill and eat souls # Ability to manipulate and wield the Shinigami's infamous Scythe and tantō # A large boost of power and energy; as any ailments the user may have would be lifted and gone, feeling holy and powerful for the duration of the mode. # Lastly a large enhancement in the host's strength, speed, and dexterity. Literally gaining as much power as the Shinigami can dish out. Immortality Upon agreeing to protect their lives on the Shinobi World for as long as they wish to serve him the Shinigami grants them with the ability to become immortal. Though such would not go without a price. The youthful men having to pay in the only currency the Shinigami enjoys; souls. The Shinigami, being the deity that it is, harnesses the power to overcome its host and essentially live through its body. This effect will only happen in the event that the host dies. More specifically, once the Death God notices its host's life risks being extinguished is when it would intervene and take over. The host's body will then become deceased and depleted of their own chakras, until the Shinigami's own energies replenish the body and cause it to enter the state known as Hollow Mode. This process allows the Shinigami to bite into the host's soul and shave off a portion of the host's soul (roughly 5-10 years) in order for them to be return to their consciousness. Doing such would cause the kanji for death to burn into the chest of the host, forever leaving a mark of the reaper located above the heart. The seal is said to burn at a passive state for long periods of time before the pain is eventually nullified. The pain is meant to stay in order to show the indication that the host had just escaped death and such did not go without vain, nearly aging a bit afterwards.